Something Good
by CatchingStar
Summary: ...somewhere in my wicked, miserable past, there must have been a moment of truth"


**This is what came up to my mind after seeing the movie "The sound of music" a few days ago. The song is from the movie.  
T****he csi characters does not belogns to me either.**  
**Thanks Deb for being my beta on this!**

Sara smiled, contemplating the waves that died on the sand under a darkened sky full of stars. There were quite literally thousands of them decorating the Santa Monica sky where her family was spending their holiday. The brunette couldn't stop thinking about how everything had turned out for her. She couldn't find the words to even begin to describe just how she felt.

She had faced so many horrible situations as a child, too many and she'd heard more than once how she was nothing but a burden to her family, an unwanted weight around their necks which they proved day-in, day-out. It was drilled into her that she didn't deserve to be loved. Yet here she was with the two most important people in her life, people who have grown to know her, wholly accepted her for who she is, not asking nor expecting her to change in any way. They love her unconditionally.

_  
__Perhaps I had a wicked childhood  
Perhaps I had a miserable youth  
But somewhere in my wicked, miserable past  
There must have been a moment of truth _

_For here you are, standing there, loving me  
Whether or not you should  
But somewhere in my youth or childhood  
I must have done something good  
_

_Nothing comes from nothing  
Nothing ever could  
So somewhere in my youth or child__hood  
I must have done something good_

The sound of her name being called softly broke through her contemplation and she turned to see a beautiful, familiar silhouette leaning in the doorway of the beach-house.

"So there you are… what you are doing out here sweetie?" asked the elegant figure, stepping out onto the veranda.

"Just thinking…" Sara answered gently. Catherine tilted her head and moved closer, wrapping her arms around the brunette's slim waist. "Are you cold?"

"Aren't you? It is like freezing out here!"

Sara chuckled and pulled her sensitive lover closer to her body. She hadn't even noticed how cold it had become; she'd been too lost in her thoughts and the feeling of utter contentment to feel the chill in the night air. The blonde smiled and relaxed into the safe embrace.

"What were you thinking?"

Sara looked down at the woman in her arms and smiled, her eyes twinkling like the stars. "I was just thinking about how very lucky I am…" she whispered. Catherine raised her eyes to meet Sara's emotion-filled gaze, returning the smile and tightening her hold around her.

"… I somehow found the most amazingly special woman named Catherine Willows and now I have something that I never imagined I could have, even in my wildest dreams. I have the most loving, precious family in the world. I wouldn't trade this for anything or anyone; not now… not ever!"

"You are so enchanting honey…" Catherine planted a tiny feather-light kiss on Sara's parted lips. "…I'm the lucky one… and Lindsey and I have learnt what it really means to have someone there for us both. We love you so much you know."

Sara allowed a tear borne of happiness to escape and run down her cheek as she tenderly kissed Catherine's forehead, her lips lingering against her skin. She entangled her fingers with those of the woman she loved above everything and pulled her up with her as she stood. Feeling tiredness descend upon her like a leaden veil she directed them back into the warmth of the house. The lovers remained hand-in-hand as they walked to their bedroom.

"Is Lindsey already sleeping?" Sara asked, unbuttoning her shirt. Catherine moved in front of her stilling the nimble fingers and taking over. She wanted to undress her eloquent, tired, beautiful young lover. Sara, of course, didn't argue, she merely brought her hand up to caress Catherine's porcelain cheek as the blonde slowly disrobed her.

"Yeah and I'll bet she'll sleep in tomorrow morning after our little tour of the coast today."

"Do you think she enjoyed it?"

"Definitely, she loved it Sara, just like everything you suggest and do for her. I loved it too. The deep blue ocean washing against rocky cliffs, views of secluded little beaches and hidden coves; it was beautiful." Sara allowed Catherine to strip her of her clothes and pull her old Harvard sleep t-shirt over her head. Sara silently requested the same pleasure with melting brown eyes as she raised Catherine's arms and slid the fabric of her t-shirt up and off.

Both ready for bed they stood in each others arms sharing a kiss most tender, communicating their heartfelt love silently through eyes and lips and hands.

The brunette backed her lover to the bed, lifting the sheets allowing Catherine to slip between them and settle comfortably before tucking the sheet back over her. The smaller woman watched her lover walk round the bed and slip into the other side marveling at how Sara always paid such attention to the little things, like no one she'd known before ever had; opening the car door for her; pulling out her chair in restaurants; holding doors open wherever they went allowing Catherine to step into the room first. Sara made her feel like a princess.

Snuggling closer, Sara's molded herself against Catherine, her hand skirting gently over her warm body before settling under her sleepwear on her stomach, thumb gently rubbing back and forth. Sara's lips were now millimeters from the blonde's neck and her warm breaths were causing shivers and goose-pimples to rise over Catherine's skin.

"Sara?" Her voice, though no more than a whisper, seemed to fill the silent room.

"Yeah?"

"Are you planning on making love to me?"

"No… I wasn't… do you want me to?"

"No, not tonight, I'm pretty tired right now… I just want this; to be held like this by the woman I love."

"Me too baby… me too." Sara closed the tiny gap and pressed her lips into Catherine's neck feeling her lover melt so completely against her with a soft sigh.

_Nothing comes from nothing  
Nothing ever could  
So somewhere in my youth or child__hood  
I must have done something…_

_Something good_

**The End**


End file.
